1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to copying machine control apparatus, and to copying machine control apparatus for transmission and the like of data for controlling copying machines to a centralized control unit on the center side.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system for management of a plurality of copying machines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,834. In the disclosed system, various operating data of the copying machine such as a total number of copies, machine malfunctions and amounts of remaining copy sheets and toner are transmitted to a computer through a communication network. The computer processes the transmitted data and feeds back to the copying machine instructions.
One of objects of a system wherein control data of a plurality, of copying machines are transmitted from respective terminal devices to a control center side through a network such as a public telephone line is to obtain data necessary in maintenance of the copying machines, in other words, data of parameters related to the copying process.
Accordingly, in the above system, parameter data of each copying machine is periodically received and processed, and a decision of necessity of maintenance check, a determination when to perform maintenance, etc. are made on the basis of the data.
When a serviceman makes a visit to a place where a copying machine is provided and takes measures such as the maintenance check or repair, for example, it is difficult to strictly evaluate at the place whether the measures are appropriate or not.
This is because, although it is possible to know whether the operational condition is good or not from experiences by operating a copying machine, it is impossible to numerically evaluate whether parameters of parts subjected to the measures have been appropriately adjusted or not.